1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a resin joined body, a manufacturing method of a resin joined body, and a vehicle structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of resin parts in next-generation vehicle bodies is expected to increase. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to establish a joining method for joining resin parts together.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-076565 (JP 2014-076565 A), for example, describes a joining method that joins fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resins together via a thermoplastic resin sheet arranged between the fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resins, in order to join fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resins together.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-230238 (JP 2008-230238 A), for example, describes a fiber-reinforced composite material plate that includes a thermosetting resin and a thermoplastic resin.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-028159 (JP 2013-028159 A), for example, describes a manufacturing method of a composite molded body that involves forming a resin body integrated preform by joining a resin body made of a resin B to a portion of a surface of a fiber-reinforced resin A in advance, arranging the resin body integrated preform in a die, and performing insert molding using the same kind of resin as the resin B.